fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island
PlayStation 2 Game Boy Advance GameCube |genre = Action |modes = Single-player]] Multiplayer (2 players) |ratings = |platform = Nintendo GameCube Nintendo DS PlayStation 2 Game Boy Advance }} Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island is the sequel to the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. Players assume the role of up to 6 playable characters from numerous Nickelodeon shows, such as Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents. The plot involves Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), Patrick Star, Sam Manson, and Sandy Cheeks to protect the island from an all-new villain named Mawgu. Tucker Foley, Squidward Tentacles, and Jimmy Neutron also appear, but only as support and are non-playable. It was followed by Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots a year later. Plot On Volcano Island, a couple of crabs, led by the Wise Crab, are doing a ritual to send 9 heroes there to save their island. But the Mawgu stops the ritual, scattering the heroes. Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants fall from the sky and end up with a Wise Old Crab, and The Crab explains that their enemy, The Mawgu, has escaped from his prison and created a terrible ooze which corrupts everything it touches. But the prophecies say that The Chosen Ones will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find Tucker. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Tucker from repeatedly regurgitating penguins, they find camp, then are given the mission to find the "Night Girl (Sam Manson)" and the "Whiny Cephalapod (Squidward Tentacles)". They find them, and stop a few villains along the way. They are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into a waterfall by using catapults. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which is the battery for the communicator. They talk to Jimmy, and Jimmy explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself and if he succeeds their worlds will be destroyed. Then Jimmy sends Tucker plans for the Neutronic Rip- Zipper, a device that recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the Island. After the Nicktoons gain all three Rip-Zipper items, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu, whom transports them between Time and Space, then Danny blasts the Rip- Zipper on Mawgu, sealing the Rip with him inside. The heroes are praised for the save of the island and Jimmy is able to activate a portal to send them home. It shows at the end, that the heroes heads' are carved into a mountain. Characters The Chosen Ones are some of the Nicktoons characters from Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. King Gorge King Gorge is a small plant king that has his own kingdom. He is kind and peaceful as he does what he can to help the chosen ones. He is controlled by the Mawgu when he is first seen and is a giant evil plant. He keeps the water from the entire island which lets the ooze spread. So Sam Manson, Danny Phantom, Spongebob, and Sandy Cheeks are sent to stall him as the bug solders destroy the dam. So when the dam is destroyed King Gorge turns to his small peaceful self. The Mawgu The Mawgu is the main antagonist from the video game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. He is first heard at summoners rock as he tells the Wise Old Crab that he is a fool and that he cannot be stopped. So he uses his powers to scatter the nine but Danny Phantom and Spongebob still end up together and with the Wise Old Crab. He lives in the volcano on volcano island. His goo turns anything it touchs evil as he creates sand monsters, giant sand monster, grass monsters, crystal monsters, and turning King Gorge evil. Characteristics: The Mawgu is a very angry creature. And is easily annoyed and does not like his powers and abilities to be underestimated. As shown when Timmy Turner calls him a toy monster he forgets about Danny and SpongeBob, and goes after Timmy, Patrick, Sam, and Sandy. Gameplay Bonuses In console version the bonuses are bonus levels and new costumes for the main characters, such as SpongeBob dressed as a pirate, Danny dressed in a hi-tech suit (from episode Teacher of the Year), Patrick dressed as a Hawaiian hula dancer, Sam in her dress (from episode Parental Bonding), Timmy dressed as Crash Nebula and Sandy dressed as a cheerleader. Category:Games Category:Gameboy Advance Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Heroes Category:Crossovers